The Importance of A Good Stretch
by le jen
Summary: AU-AH. One shot. A chance encounter with a stranger leads to shared coffee and stretching exercises


Yo. I did it again. More Smut. Have almost decided to deem myself "one-shot wondah."

Hoekay. So, this is for the girls at twilighted. They love me, especially those that make my box big. Mel, Tasha, ROSANA ROSANA, cdun, KHOAR, guineapigbarbie, gallantcorkscrews, liz, jess, y erica.

YOU MAKE ME COMPLETENE.

also, the _MASTA BETA_- **withthevampsofcourse. I owe you my hoo-hah. I love you, Jesus.**

And we're off.

BPOV

This morning had been especially hard to get out of bed. Alice and Rosalie had asked me to go out with them for dinner and a few drinks last night. Well, a few drinks had turned into a whole bottle of wine, three Hurricanes and two shots of training wheels tequila; and that was just my tab. I don't remember getting home, or who brought me here, but the headache that was threatening to pound through my skull was only beginning to intensify with every breath I took.

_Mmmm. What is that? Oh yes, coffee._ My crack cocaine. I swear, gimme a hazelnut blend and a brown sugar and cinnamon pop tart and you will forever be my best friend. From the smell of things, it seemed like someone wanted to make up for the stupidity of drinking last night.

Shimmying out of my satin sheets, I realized that I was in my bra and underwear. _Oh dear. Please tell me that my pants and shirt are here somewhere._ I surveyed my room frantically looking for those lost items. I spotted my pants poking out of the foot of my bed and then I saw my shirt casually draped over the lamp in the corner. _Oh look! Mood lighting. Ha. Wait, mood for what?_

I hadn't even begun to think of being intimate with someone for the past six months. There was no point. I'm standing on the threshold of breaking through in my field. My boss had been complimenting my work and telling me that she can't wait to see what's next. For the last three years, I have been working with an event planner, and I quickly found my niche in planning the perfect party. It's incredibly odd how these things work out, because I hate parties when they're for myself. However, when the light beacon is pointed elsewhere, I find that I can excel and bring out the inner party diva that lies deep within.

I attempted to get up, but then fell abruptly on the ground in a crumpled mess. Apparently, my foot was still stuck in the sheets.

I winced. _OUCH. That hurt. Oh yeah, hangover and no coffee. _Coffee. I could still smell it. I got up—slowly—and headed out to the kitchen to see Alice and Rosalie in the same boat I am, crouched down and turned my eyes away from the bright florescent light above.

"Good morning, girls," I whispered.

I was answered with a round of "grrrrr"'s and "ugh"'s and "shhhhh"'s.

We had been roomies since college. We were going on five years now. Everything was wonderful with these two ladies in my life. I always had my chick-flick and ice cream fest groupies at my disposal. I was not looking forward to saying good-bye to Alice once she and Jasper tie shackles to one another. _Le Sigh._

After my pop tart and coffee, I headed back into my room to shower the tequila stench off of me. While in the shower, I let the water and heat take over and relax all the muscles in my back and neck. I turned the nozzle to the rain water setting and sat down in the bottom of the tub. After I turned into a walking raisin, I got out, toweled myself off and began my scavenger hunt for something to wear to work today.

I decided on a black pencil skirt and a sleeveless baby blue button down with a white collar. Now, back to the bathroom for hair and makeup. Knowing this is Rose's specialty; I crossed the three bedroom apartment and half-heartedly pled for her to make me pretty.

"Bella, seriously. You are gorgeous. You should really stop thinking you're not. Or I'll just have to punch you again," she joked.

"Ha. Ha. Rose, please. I don't even wanna look at makeup right now. And you always do the best job! I feel like a movie star when you doll me up! Pleeeeeeaaaase??" I begged. Giving her my famous puppy dog eyes. She was a goner.

"Fine. C'mon. Get in my bathroom."

I walked into her bathroom and felt like I was in the shrine of Mary Kay Ash. I sat down and let her work her magic. Ten minutes later, I was Anne Hathaway. She was good. I gave her a big hug and went back to my bedroom for hair.

It had a natural wave to it so I just let it down and fingered some ringlets to give it the natural beach hair thingy that Rose showed me the last time she made me pretty. Armed with the diffuser, I was finished in less than fifteen minutes.

I dressed and said goodbye to my girls and headed down to the garage for my trek downtown to work. Forty-five minutes, a stop to Panera, a burnt-tongue and a bird finger to that asshole that took my parking spot later, and I walked into my office building.

It was in the middle of downtown Tampa. Just off the Hillsborough River, overlooking the University of Tampa Campus. I loved it.

I sauntered into the lobby and pushed the up button for the elevator. I waited for the chimes to signal for me to enter the potential death trap, and soon I was greeted by the familiar ding.

Four other people raced in the elevator like it was the running of the bulls in Pamplona. I was trampled.

"Jiminy Christmas," I muttered, and made my way into the elevator.

When I was finally inside, I saw him.

If this elevator had decided to take the plunge today, I would die a happy woman. Inside and to the right corner stood the Vin to my Diesel, the Hoo to my Ha, and the single person that the word 'indescribable' was ordained for. _Jesus Christ_. He was tall- at least six foot, probably six-two- with a normal complexion--not too tan, not to pale--hair that was disheveled, sexy--not untidy; lips that begged to be sucked on and eyes. _Oh__,__ those eyes._ It was like looking in a room with a spotlight that had a green filter on. I was weightless. I felt like I was swimming. The water was berating me from all angles. _Geeze, when was there ever a current in a pool? _

Ooooooh, no that's just my shoe getting caught in the little bitty space between the floor and the elevator car. _Shit, this is gonna hurt and be embarrassing. Awesome way to start__,__ Bells_. I waited for initial impact, but what I was completely unaware of was a tight embrace from the one person that I had momentarily taken a dip with a few seconds earlier.

He was clothed—a crime in itself—in a grey button-down with an emerald green tie to match his eyes, and black dress pants.

"Hey, are you alright?" He voiced concern. _Holy Fuck. He's gotta be Zeus' son._

"Yeah, it happens all the time. I'm used to embarrassing myself at least three times daily in front of complete strangers," I kidded.

He smiled. I felt a warm sensation pool in a certain area that I thought had been shut down due to a lack of use. It probably thought I was mad at it.

He possessed the perfect set of pearly whites that dentists would kill for. I tried to straighten out of his grasp but only ended up entangling myself further into him. He pulled me close and said "Stop fidgeting, or we'll both be on the ground." _Can we go there instead? Please?_

I was ensnared with his scent. Musky, yet still sweet. A mixture of Old Spice, coconut, and cherries. _Yup, I've died and gone to heaven_. I, hopefully inconspicuously, closed my eyes and took a moment to cherish the memory.

Little to my acknowledgement, there were still people waiting to chain themselves to a desk. He pushed me out of the elevator and then proceeded to unravel our limbs. I instantly felt the loss and cursed myself for being a complete nincompoop.

"I had to get us outta there- otherwise we would've gotten whacked with the old woman's handbag." He laughed. _Oh god, I think I've just come_.

"Yeah, she looked like she's thrown a mean grocery sack in her day." I tried to sound casual, but as usual, I sounded like I'd just run a triathlon.

He chuckled. "I'm Edward." He smirked, "I work on the sixth floor in the engineering firm that's located there." He quickly hit the up button for the contraption that nearly killed me.

_Please say something that sounds smart. _"Lovely to meet you, Edward. I'm Bella, I work on the fifth floor with the event management company that is located there." _Hey__,__ that works. Good job__,__ Bells__._

"Well then, Miss Bella. We can't have you be late to work, can we?" The door dinged again, and l reluctantly stepped into the car without the comfort of his embrace. I thought about tripping for a moment, and then decided that my libido wouldn't be able to take it.

I noticed the duffel bag that he carried, and asked rather facetiously, "You moving in?"

He chuckled again, "Nah. I saw that we have a gym here in the building and wanted to scope it out today."

"Really? We have a gym? Does it cost anything to go in there?" I replied. _I knew it wasn't gonna cost him anything to come in here..._

"Not to my knowledge. The front desk said that I could use my security card to gain access to the club."

"Wow. If I had known that, I would have saved on that stupid membership to Bally's." I smiled. I hoped I didn't have any seeds lingering in my gums from my muffin that I stopped to buy this morning.

"Well then, how about we check it out together tomorrow? I'll get acquainted with the machinery today and tomorrow we can work up a sweat together." _Oh__,__ if he knew what he was doing to my panties. Bella__-__ just throw him against the wall and let him fuck your brains out. Please. As your vah-jay-jay__,__ I'm begging you: heed my advice. _

Internally sighing, I drowned the thought, reached in my bag, and handed him my business card. "That's me. Gimme a call tomorrow before you leave and we'll check this place out." He smiled in response as the elevator reached my floor and beckoned me to get out of there. I guess it was the warning not to jump him in the elevator. I stepped out and looked over my shoulder and smiled tentatively. I watched as his gaze drifted from my face to my ass, then to my legs. _Damn, he was checking me out in front of me without trying to hide it. _I returned the favor and lingered over his lower midsection a little bit longer than needed.

He must have felt my gaze because he shifted and chuckled and said, "Have a good and SAFE day today, Miss Bella. I'll call you later."

When the doors closed, I almost collapsed from dehydration and heart failure. Then, I thought of Edward having to rip my shirt off and give me CPR so that I would start breathing again. His lips would brush mine, he would open his mouth and let his sweetness invade my lifeless body. My heart was beating so erratically that I felt like I had run that triathlon.

After catching my breath, I hurried into my office to begin my day. And to get my mind off Edward, shirtless.

The day passed quickly as I completely immersed myself with the plans and organization of the decorations and the catering for the Winter wedding.

Much to my surprise, my secretary came into my office to bid me goodnight, telling me that she would see me tomorrow. I offered the same, and packed up my things for the night.

I walked out to the hall and waited for the elevator to call me to my impending doom. I wondered if I'd see him again and was abruptly brought out of that thought as I saw mean-grocery-bag-lady standing in the car, waiting for me to enter.

I half smiled and made my way in. Out to my car and on my way home, all I could think about was Edward. The way he felt, so strong and firm in my arms; the way he smiled at me; the way he zeroed in on my ass. I spent the next forty minutes in my car thinking of the numerous ways I could unabashedly violate him. How he would feel plunging into me while begging him to go deeper and harder and faster. How the sweat on his brow would taste and how perfect his mouth was. _Ugh. Cold shower was needed_.

The next day, I got up and dressed with a little bit more fervor than usual. I packed a bag for the gym and asked Rose to make me pretty again. As she fixed my face, I told her about what happened yesterday with Edward. She made sure I was looking good, and that it would last all day. She dressed me in a royal blue silk shirt, grey dress pants and a black vest to accentuate my curves. She gave me a few long necklaces to wear and told me to wear the pointed-toe heels to make my legs longer. I happily complied.

After the usual bout of traffic, a string of curse words and the voyage for a parking spot, I waltzed into my office.

There he stood, coffee and all, waiting for me.

My breath hitched, and I did my best to feign indifference.

"Good morning, Bella." He smiled._ Fuuuuuuck me_.

"Good morning, Edward." I replied.

"I accidentally bought an extra cup of hazelnut coffee. Would you like it?" I watched as he asked the question, wonder spreading across his face as I pleaded with my vocal cords to make my voice to sound normal.

"Yes, thank you. You inadvertently chose my favorite." I shyly smiled. The elevator dinged, beckoning us into its lusty cocoon.

"Good. Are you ready for our sweat session today after work?" _Yes, and many, many more sweat sessions to come__,__ please._

"Yes sir. I'm all prepared." I gestured to my bag.

"Good, then I'll see you down there at five?" _Do you realize how lusty you are?_

"You got it." As I called over my shoulder, I caught a glimpse of this perfect man that had me wishing that he would tie me up in his basement, purely for his entertainment purposes.

The door closed, and I willed myself off to the office for a day of planning happiness. The day was excruciatingly slow. It's like it knew that I was spending time with a gorgeous man, one that I wanted to rip off my panties and take me on the treadmill.

When five o'clock finally came around, I was elated. I rushed off to say "bye" to my secretary and then headed down to the gym. It was located on my floor, at the end of the hall. When I walked in, I was surprised. It looked like it was state-of-the-art. It made me think of Globo-Gym from Dodgeball. I did a quick once-around and headed for the ladies' locker room. Once inside, I noticed the décor was very modern and sleek. The room had two showers, both adorned with dark tile and a glass door. The entire bathroom looked like it was taken out of the Kohler display magazine. After changing and attempting to still look attractive, I threw my hair in a pony tail and walked out. I yelped.

Edward stood stretching his leg muscles and getting ready for a warm-up. He turned and smiled at me_. This was going to be complete torture._ I headed over to the treadmills that were close by and began to start up the machine.

"What are you doing?" Edward questioned.

"Beginning my warm-up," I answered hesitantly.

"Not before you stretch." Then his hands were on mine, guiding me out of the treadmills rails.

"I never stretch." I pouted.

"You should. It helps your muscles acclimate to a work out." _I've got other muscles that need to be stretched and desperately need a work out._

"Fine. What do you usually do to stretch?"

"Well, you need to stretch your legs at least." He bent down and began to position my legs shoulder-width apart. He moved behind me and told me to bend at the waist. I did as I was told because I was hypnotizedRC by pools the color of freshly cut grass.

As I stretched my hamstrings, I looked over behind me to see him eyeing my ass. _Time to have a little fun since you're making me do this so you can check me out._ I shimmied my hips and switched to the right side and slightly moaned as I pushed myself further to the ground. I sneaked a peek at him and saw that his eyes were approximately the diameter of a can of cranberry sauce and the color of Army fatigue green.

"Ugh. Um… ok, Bella, you should sw-switch si-sides. M-make sure you get all the muscles in y-your l-legs," he stammered.

Good. He was enjoying this. I casually straightened, turning into my left leg. This time, I did as he said, and made sure that I was getting a full stretch. I looked at him again and licked my lips. His eyes were now a shade darker and began to shine like he was close to tears. _Oh, I've got him in the bag._

"Okay, now that I'm all stretched out, are you ready to get all hot and sweaty?" I watched as he tried to look into my eyes, but never made the full ascent. His gaze lingered over my lips, and I instinctively darted my tongue out to moisten the north lips of my body. _God knows that I don't need help moistening the southern lips._

"Um, uh. Yeah. Definitely." He answered. I could see the fight in his eyes as I turned toward the treadmills, getting ready for an actual workout. With a designated breath and a newfound determination to work out, I pulled out my copy of _People _magazine and hopped up on the treadmill, setting the speed for 4.0mph. This speed allowed me to do a brisk walk and then eventually graduate to a nice 5.5mph run.

Two minutes showed on the treadmill and I looked up from my magazine to see Edward standing in the exact same spot as before.

"Edward," I chastised.

His eyes looked up at me, and he looked horrified, embarrassed, horny, and delicious. Then that heart-stopping smirk made an appearance and he answered, "Yes?"

_Ohh, you wanna play?_ Don't try that innocent shit with me. I paused the treadmill and, dropping my voice an octave, I asked, "Are you going to watch, or do you wish join me?" I gave him a condescending look and my own smirk to ensure him that he was indeed caught, and that I was thinking the same things he is.

"I was just trying to figure out where I wanted to start first, but I fully intend on enjoying you."

I flushed, not really knowing what else to do, then I turned the tables back on him.

"Excuse me?"

"Oh, um, I said 'I was just trying to figure out where I wanted to start before I joined you," he stated hastily.

"Okay, well hop to it, I plan on starting with the treadmill and then finish up with you."

This time, he flushed pink and his eyes moved to that deep Army green again, "Uh, What?" He asked.

"I said, 'I'll start with the treadmill and finish up with weights with you.'" I articulated this sentence with enough precision and patience that a child with Down's Syndrome requires.

I stretched my arms above my head, and in the mirror, I watched him—unabashedly—stretch his back, arms and neck, dying to lick every muscle that he strained.

"Okay. Well, then- I'll see you on the other side." I resumed my walk on the machine.

"I already see the other side," he mumbled.

I tripped on the belt and regained my balance quickly, passing it off as just a stumble and praying that the heat that I felt on my cheeks and neck was just because the temperature in the room had been spiked like my high school prom's punch.

The next thirty minutes were spent with us quizzing each other; the subjects varied from what made us move to Tampa, where we went to school, where we are originally from, favorite foods, spots in town, and favorite places that we've visited.

After the cardio, we moved on to the conditioning aspect of our sweaty activities.

I walked over to the lat machine. I straddled it, feeling the Edwardian lust on me as I mounted the seat. Deciding to play a little bit more with him because it was all too easy, I reached up and grabbed the lat bar and let out a low moan. Edward dropped the weight he was using, causing a ruckus behind me. I smirked and asked if he needed a spotter.

He laughed. _Oh lord_. There my hoo-hah decided to remind me that she was there and that she was panting from Edwardian lust vibes.

"Uh, yeah, it would seem that I need one, huh?" He looked at me shyly.

Succumbing to my hoo-hah's unspoken desires, I got up and strode over to him and whispered in his ear, "Would you like my assistance for your problem?"

He smirked and moved to return the whisper. "Yes, I have a couple of problems that I think I'll need your . . . assistance for."

The combined proximity of Edward, his scent and his warm breath on my neck made all of the bones in my body decide that they were incapable of standing on their own. Kind of like they wanted to test their own Jello-like consistency.

Reflexes be damned; I soon found myself clutching at his arms like they were prime rib and I had just come back from Survivor.

I looked up to his face, making short stops at his jaw, his cheeks, his ears, his brow, and finally back toward his eyes. _Please don't let me be blushing, please don't let me be blushing, please don't let me be blushing._

I noticed his eyes were not the dark green from earlier; they held more of a grey undertone to them. They weren't the pleasant fresh-cut grass from yesterday or earlier this morning, even though they possessed the remnants of the brilliant green. But his eyes seemed to harness the harsh grey and that color made it some sort of incantation that held its victims hostage and rendered them stupid.

"You okay there, Bella?" I thought I heard a bit of smug attitude in his voice. _Bastard._ Of _course_ he knew I wasn't ok. I was about to start humping him like the Great Dane he was.

Getting my muscles and bones to solidify, I realized that I was still conveniently attached to his upper arms. Leaning my hips slightly forward to try to regain my balance, I noticed that he did, indeed, have at least one impressive—well, let's just say it definitely wasn't a problem. Or it won't be a problem 'til it's released from its confines of those gym shorts.

He let out this noise that was a cross between groan and a grunt. _Holy Lord, my uterus just fainted_.

I had to hear that noise again. So I pressed harder, leaning into his neck and inhaling deeply through my mouth. This caused the sweat there to cool and create a chill, followed by his own body temperature, making up the difference and returning to the natural warm climate.

He did that grunting, groaning thing and I knew that I was about to bust with the kinetic energy that was now purring in my lower half.

"Mmmmm," I sighed. "You smell delicious. I bet you taste even better."

He snapped. He roughly grasped my hips and threw me up against the mirrored wall. No sooner had my back hit the hard surface, his body was flush with mine.

Ghosting his fingers over my arms and up my neck, he growled, "Bella, you want a taste? Then fucking taste me."

Using the mirror for leverage, I leaned forward and ran my nose along the base of his neck and up to the lobe of his ear, simultaneously letting my hands drop down to his hips. I let out a sigh when I inhaled his coconut, musky Old Spiced scent, causing him to shiver in delight. I leaned back from his neck, clutched the hem of his black wife-beater, and crouched down so that I was even with his twitching dick. I smiled at my predicament and looked up at him through my lashes, slowly letting my hands peel the one article of clothing inhibiting me from a visual inspection of his mid-section. With each new inch of skin uncovered, my tongue traced the defined vertical outline of his abs.

When I reached his sternum, I could hear his heart beating. Well, it was more humming, really. I kissed his buzzing heart, reveling in the feel of the vibrations against my lips. One last flick of my wrists and he was completely free from the garment. I leaned my head down to follow the shirt to the ground, but on my way back up to his face, I memorized every curve, indentation, and valley that made up this gorgeous creature that had me pinned against the wall.

He growled and ground his hips into me. Hard. My eyes fluttered; I gasped, and bit my lip fully.

"Bella, look at me, dammit," he hissed through gritted teeth. It took all of my willpower to open my eyes and look at his now dilated onyx orbs.

I matched his lust as he melded his lips to my own. They were pillows of crushed velvet that caressed me tenderly yet roughly. He was so intense and passionate that it was all I could do to hitch my right leg around his waist and pull him closer to my now panting body.

My hands made the journey to his neck and found the coarse hair on the back of his head; I circled my fingers around the tendrils. They were incredibly soft and beckoned me to pull harder on them. I nestled my left hand into his hair and started tugging on his locks to bring him closer to me. My right hand wound its way to his back to trace the outlines of the muscles that played when he was kissed me viciously and moved his hips into mine. _Ung. We need this to escalate. Soon._

He was already attacking and wreaking havoc on my taste buds before I knew my body had responded. He was sweet, salty, tangy and all man.

He detached his lips from my mouth and started to move them over my jaw, down my neck and out toward my shoulder, all the while still holding my neck on the left side and grinding his hips into mine.

"Jesus. FucK," He grunted. "Bella, you . . . Ung, I just … fuck you so hard." _Uterine fail times two._

I continued to run my hands up and down his back, through his hair and down the arms that held me. Finally needing to get some sort of satisfaction, I disentangled myself and pushed myself past him

He looked at me with a various spread of emotions- lust, confusion, denial, shame, and lastly- plain sex.

"I'm hitting the showers. You're gonna come." With a wink and a smirk, I padded off toward the men's locker room.

Feeling emboldened, I shed my tank top before I reached the door, tossing it aside. Once inside the locker room my pants were off, followed by my sports bra, and finally, I was left standing there clad only in my red lace boy shorts. Looping my thumbs in the elastic, I was about to pull them off when Edward came bursting through the door, all of my clothes in his hands. He abruptly dropped them and came over to me, palming my ass, and growling. He ripped off the lace that was covering my butt. _Dammit, those were my favorite pair._

"You're replacing those." He answered me with another strangled growl.

"Fuck the underwear, Bella. You won't need it." With that he pushed me toward the showers. He turned the shower on and began to push his gym shorts down.

"Ah ah ahh. That's _my_ job." I playfully scolded. Sidling right next to him so that my now pert nipples were flesh with his chest, I smiled, letting my hands wander where they wanted.

Deciding I needed a 360 visual tour, I kissed his still humming heart, replacing my hand with my lips and starting to walk around him. I peppered kisses around his shoulders, one on his bicep, and then leading to his back, letting my fingers trail lightly on his skin where my lips were leaving wakes of shivers.

As I reached his back, I planted a wet kiss in between his shoulder blades, and brought both hands to the top of his trapezoidals, massaging a little bit. I started to drag my fingernails down his back and onto his ass.

He trembled.

I continued the rest of my circle much like the first remove rotation, realizing that the water was probably warm by now.

I hooked my thumbs in the sides of his gym shorts and pulled them down at a lazy pace.

He kept his eyes on me, but when I pressed into him again, his onyx orbs rolled in the back of his head and he grasped me roughly by the hips and hissed.

I finally decided that I needed to sate the fire that was burning my inner thighs; I yanked his green boxer briefs down, his cock bounding free as I instinctively gasped.

He looked back to me, seizing my lips with all the passion and lust that he had been holding in.

I stumbled back into the glass door of the shower and wrapped my stems around him again. This time, I wasn't shy about rubbing myself along his shaft.

"Fuck, Bella," he sighed.

He stepped into the shower and let the water spray at us, neither of us caring about the hydrous liquid that cascaded around us.

My back hit the cool tile and his hands roamed freely around my body. _That's right, no roaming charges here. _

He started nibble to at my neck and drift lower, spreading his hand so that he grabbed both nipples with his thumb and ring finger. Flexing the muscles in his hand, he brought my nipples together and into his mouth, sucking greedily.

"Mmmm. Ed—ward. Ugh. . . . Shiiiiiiiii-hit," I moaned. My left nipple slipped out of his mouths reach. And he immediately made up for the lost contact with his right hand.

Now panting, I couldn't take it anymore. I needed to taste him. All of him. Yanking on the copper strands and pulling his mouth to mine. I wrapped both arms around him and held on close while my tongue was in guerilla warfare with his.

I moved my lips down and across the scruff that had accumulated throughout the day, making it to his ear. I nipped and sucked and licked, and mimicking my actions all down his chest and abs. My second trek of the day seemed to be much more pleasing as he was groaning and grunting and growling and humming in excitement and anticipation.

When I got to his nether regions, I ran my hands along the outside of his thighs, up to his hips and traced my tongue in the crevice that formed the illustrious 'V' that the Greeks and Romans idolized. _I identify with the Greeks and Romans._

Still not making contact with his throbbing cock, I worked my way to the other side, mirroring my previous actions.

I cupped his balls and he gasped. The back of his head hit the tile.

"Jesus Christ, Bella." I looked up at him and grinned before kissing the tip of him, then I took all of him into my mouth. I used my tongue to put as much pressure on the slit that was now covered in a mixture of his pre-cum and the water.

He did that groaning grunting thing again and moved his hand to my hair. I took more of him in my mouth and gave a gently squeeze to his boys. The grip on my hair tightened and he applied a little bit of pressure to my head to get me to start moving. Not wanting to disappoint, I loosened my jaw—that's right, my jaw is double jointed—and took him completely in until my nose hit is pelvic bone. I hummed in delight. I bobbed my head up and down and played with his balls for a while before he started huffing like the big bad wolf, mumbling incoherently.

He was about to come, and I wanted to prolong this for as long as possible, so I pulled my lips off him, making sure I used more sucking action while letting him go with a pop.

Not getting enough of his taste, I let my tongue lick up his body again, across his Adam's apple and back to my mouth. He attacked my lips again and grabbed my wrists in both hands and splayed me out in a T-formation.

"Keep your hands here. Don't move," he snarled, and started to move down, keeping his hands securely on mine as if to emphasize his point.

All I could manage was an "Uh-huh." He peppered me with wet kisses all down my body. Some along my collarbone, down the valley of my breasts, across each breast, and down my stomach. He nipped at my belly button piercing until finally, he swung up my right leg on his shoulder and bent down.

"Bella, you have no idea how appealing you smell." He continued kissing me, this time beginning on the inside of my knee, and working his way to heaven. It was his turn to nip and suckle and hum and kiss, I was damn near complete explosion when he finally made it to the Holy Grail. He ran his nose along my soaking cunt, and took one long languorous lick in between the two halves of me and I started to tremble.

"Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmm Bella. Even better than the aroma." His tongue began its ministrations and with every tense of the muscle, the kinetic energy that was harnessed around my belly began to escalate and cause my abdomen to tighten. When my knees began to give out, he pushed me back to the wall with his hand to hold me up. Edward kept up the rhythm, and when he knew that I was on the plateau, he would change his motions or delve his tongue into me, always keeping me on edge. I couldn't take it anymore and I needed him fully sheathed inside my raging, trembling center.

I bucked my hips into his face and he laughed against me. The sensation trickled out through my fingers and they immediately flexed, trying to grasp at whatever they could. Unfortunately, there was nothing. My hands were still paralyzed against the tile.

"Ed… ward. I need you to fuck me now. I can't… I can't take it anymore."

He brought his hand out to my knee, curled his fingers around the joint, and took another long lick. He held my leg in place and stood up so he was level with me, and I was still wrapped around him.

Edward looked me directly in the eye, "Oh, I plan to completely bury myself so far into you that you'll feel it in your diaphragm."

He started kissing my neck and nibbling on my skin and rubbing himself along my most heated point. He grasped my other leg and ushered me to cross my ankles around his back. Using this new angle, I lifted myself off the wall so that he fully held my weight and felt how ready I was for him.

Pushing me back against the tile, his hands brought my arms out, interlacing our hands together. With a welding kiss, he plunged deep within me, and I felt as if I was going to black out from the amount of pleasure that a solitary hip thrust could convey. We both moaned and took a shaky breath while we adjusted to the feel of one another.

He slowly withdrew and pulled his hands back up the length of my arms. He stopped on my biceps and held me there while I clutched him for balance, tightening my legs so that he would get the hint and plunge into me again.

He complied and started to nuzzle my neck, picking up his pace.

In. Out. In. Out. In. Out.

As his thrusts became more ferocious and deep, I started to lose my hold on what was currently my world. My mind started to blank, and my mouth was beginning to dry in direct contrast to the amount of liquid around us.

"Edward. Harder," I moaned.

The only sound that was audible to my ears was the growling and the sound of my body colliding with his. This was the closest thing to heaven that I had yet to experience. I was sitting there, on the brink of ultimate pleasure, when Edward decided that he had to go deeper. He slowed his thrust and started to delve so deep I was beginning to think that he actually would hit my diaphragm. This angle and unfathomable distance that he was able to attain made my entire being light on fire.

Burning with his touch, my vision spotted and a tingling spread across every centimeter of my flesh. I started to scream incoherently with words like "fuck," "Edward," "yes," and many grunts.

With two more dives into me, Edward's body strained, stiffened, and let out a long groan of satisfaction.

As we began to descend back down to earth, both with glorious smiles on our faces, we realized the water had started to cool and neither of us tried to actually shower.

Smirking, I left the shower and dried off with one of the towels that were provided by the complex. Edward shut off the water and followed me out to dry off.

"Bella, that was… Fuck. Shit, I mean, damn. I don't think I've ever had sex that was that _powerful_." He mused.

Pulling on my pants, bra, and tank top, I picked up my ripped panties, strode over to him, gave him a searing kiss and pushed the panties in his chest and started to walk out.

When I got to the door, I turned and lowered my eyes, raking over his form again.

"Same time tomorrow?"


End file.
